Not With Haste
by Lord-Cas
Summary: An animal attack changes Arya's life forever. - OC story. Will be dark, most likely no romance, but may change.


AN-Hey guys this is my first Teen Wolf fic, it's a bit heavy and will likely remain that way so be warned!

* * *

Arya was 16 years old when her life ended and a nightmare took it's place. It all started on a hike in the hot, dry summer in New Mexican mountains. Arya and her older brother Aiden decided to try out a new trail in the Sandia's. It went six miles in on a rough, steep terrain.

Aiden, three years older than Arya, was a much more experienced hiker. He was further up the trail than her most of the time yelling every so often for her to keep up. She made frequent stops to snap pictures of the beautiful trees and animals' she encountered, which only caused her and her brother to separate further. It was for this reason that she had been alone when the wild animal attacked her.

The beast was a blur; she never got a good look at it. Aiden ran back to her side as fast as he could at the sounds of her screams. She was bleeding everywhere from a bite on her upper thigh, her blood soaking through her shorts and pooling beneath her. Thankfully being trained in first aide, Aiden wrapped the wound and cleaned off the blood as best he could. He kept his cool and managed to get his sister back down the basically deserted trail, into his silver hyundai and finally back home. They were both freaked out but agreed on the way back not to tell their mother what happened. Arya insisted that she was just fine, she even convinced herself as her heartbeat finally slowed and the adrenaline rush dissipated.

If their mother found out what happened she would never trust them to go to the mountains alone again. Aiden made her promise that if the bite showed signs of infection he would take her to the ER and they would have to tell their mother, no matter how angry she would be. Of course Arya soon learned that it was no wild animal that bit her, no, it was something much more nefarious. She didn't remember much about the weeks after the bite except the_ change. _She couldn't control her anger, her senses heightened drastically; she became dangerously strong, basically feral. She was miserable confused and alone. Her mother and brother didn't know what to do, thinking she must be doing drugs.

They tried to help her but she was beyond help, they just didn't know that yet. There was crying and screaming and the voice of her mother begging Arya to just let her_ help_, that they could get through whatever it was Arya got herself into.

Arya couldn't tell her the truth; she didn't even know the full truth herself. Not until the first full moon after the bite. When she stalked her family down like prey, eventually trapping them in their basement and tearing into them both with claws and teeth. She supposed Aiden screamed and begged, that her mother felt panic and shock as she saw her own blood splashing the walls, that they felt total terror as this _thing_ that used to be Arya tore into their flesh.

Most of that night was blocked out of Arya's memory, she was thankful; she didn't want to remember. All she felt since was guilt and a certain numbness. She knew that the death of her family was entirely on her hands.

To the rest of the world else she was a victim. An orphan with no family because of some wild animal stalking their neighborhood that somehow managed to find a way into their house. 'A tragedy' the news anchor's called it, leaving a poor girl bereft of her entire family.

Arya had lived in Albuquerque her whole life, New Mexico was the only home she knew, but now it was filled with ghosts. They crowded her, followed her everywhere. They blamed her. No matter where she went the ghosts followed. No matter how hard she scrubbed her body the stains of the blood of her family would not wash off. She was drowning in it.

She made the decision to leave Albuquerque three months after she murdered her brother and mother in cold blood. Various distant relatives she never really knew before reached out to her. A few offered their homes, after all she was still underage and they could not let her become a ward of the state, no matter how distant of relation they were. One cousin lived on the east coast in Maryland with her husband and three children, and another lived in California, a man named Adam who was in his late thirties and as far as she knew, remained a bachelor. She thanked them both for offering to take her in and ultimately chose to move to California with Adam. She didn't exactly feel like sharing a crowded home, especially with other children who she could so easily hurt on accident. She had managed to tame the beast inside in the months that followed the death of her family; she could control herself on a full moon, tethering herself to the image of Aiden she held in her heart, so unlike the ghost she could not escape. He helped her stay sane, kept her thoughts clear and the evil inside her locked away. But she could not risk putting more people in danger than she absolutely had to, even if she sis have this small control.

She would be moving to Beacon Hills, California with Adam by the end of the week, four months after 'The Tragedy'. Arya didn't know what she would find in Beacon Hills but she knew for certain that it had to be better than the ruins of her life here.

Her last night in Albuquerque she spent at the graves of her family. She lay beside her mother, or what was left of her six feet below the ground. With the moonlight shining across her body, the slight breeze blowing her hair from her face, she prayed. She prayed for a new beginning, for a better life, for her curse to be taken from her. Finally, sobbing into the dirt, Arya prayed for death.

* * *

AN- So it looks like Arya will be meeting up with the residents of Beacon Hills very soon...

What do you think? Any thoughts, suggestions? Any reviews are appreciated.

Until next time... ;)


End file.
